pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixelland DVD
It is a design where all Mixels of Mixelland live here. Episodes This is the episodes of Mixelland DVD Season 1 Mixelland The first Mix Murp?! The phone The inacreditable happened in Mixelland but not appears Cubit cubit Hamlognazzz Zaptor's diet The show of Flain Donut madness of Mixels or Nixels nix nix to mix mix Barbecue VS Bar-B-Cubes Season 2 Meet the Frosticons Teslo explodes The loss of time The totems of Gobba Much-snow for nothing Revenge of Flurr Zorch sore Problems with Slumbo The truck The map of treasure Zorch speed (part 1) The great escape (part 1) All Mixels (original) seeking Lunk (part 1) Halloween (special) Christmas (special) Zorch speed (part 2) Dancing The great escape (part 2) All Mixels (original) seeking Lunk (Part 2) Mixels a new event (special) Festival Mix (special) The land The shorts The picnic Season 3 Cragsters MAD The disease Wizwuz In seek idol Dancing with Footi Scorpi lost Spikels lost in the middle of nowhere Hug's day Beach day Show day (part 1) Show day (part 2) Nix nix nixels The curse of cannibalistic monsters (part 1) The curse of cannibalistic monsters (part 2) The coats Rainbow cubit day (special) Season 4 Zorch's mother Meeting with Surly Genius's pizza Jabuticaba party Hopscotch with Jessie Milk of Potions In search of the lost unicorn Jessie gets a boyfriend Butterflies for Jessie The first spring Bambi Valentine's Day Ico flaming Season 5 Outer space (part 1) The dream of Nurp-Naut Outer space (part 2) The day Rokit fled the space again Following episodes The Pilot The Trailer Meet the Infernites Meet the Cragsters Meet the Electroids Removed/future episodes (click at the link for more) Trivia: Some episodes include characters listed in the credits even though there appeared the episode in which characters are listed include dry more in Ico flaming. Following episodes not include Mixes, Murps or Maxes. The Potions use bodies that do not include current bodies. The episode had more errors was in the shorts. As Jessie said "Not to my past" in Jessie gets a boyfriend for the future Jessie Jessie asked for a pardon Surly as Jessie the future but said after the future Jessie sighed "I do not know." Jessie since its debut Zorch's mother she was voiced by Bernadette Ramona but Ico flaming she is voiced by Juliet Prowse. NURP-naut (as naut) had an exemplary appearance Vampos. The only episode (it's not actually episode) where Teslo was seen without his triangle was to Donut madness of Mixels or Nixels nix nix to mix mix. Flurr was very quiet in Meet the Frosticons but in Revenge of Flurr he was nervous and angry. Milk of Potions when Genius, Fumbling and Surly sang "Milk of shame" was a sequel where they can use as vitamins A B and C. Scorpi for unknown reasons did not show up for the rest episode because Spikels lost in the middle of nowhere since its debut in Scorpi lost that means he appeared in episode 2 so far however in The disease Wizwuz one of Wizwuz diseases caused make a Scorpi / Wizwuz Murp. The Season 2 ° there were many special events and special episodes. The Mixelland episode was a reference to this Wiki.Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixelland DVD